TOXICROAK SWEEP 2K17
sammy the wammy joined. toadeh joined. Format: 7 Random Battle Rated battle Sleep Clause Mod: Limit one foe put to sleep HP Percentage Mod: HP is shown in percentages Battle between sammy the wammy and toadeh started! sammy the wammy sent out Abomasnow! Go! Toxicroak! Abomasnow's Snow Warning! It started to hail! Turn 1 The opposing Abomasnow's Abomasite is reacting to sammy the wammy's Mega Bracelet! The opposing Abomasnow has Mega Evolved into Mega Abomasnow! Toxicroak used Swords Dance! Toxicroak's Attack rose sharply! The opposing Abomasnow used Giga Drain! It's not very effective... A critical hit! Toxicroak lost 35.4% of its health! The hail is crashing down. Toxicroak is buffeted by the hail! Turn 2 Toxicroak used Drain Punch! It's super effective! The opposing Abomasnow lost 100% of its health! The opposing Abomasnow had its energy drained! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Abomasnow fainted! The hail is crashing down. Toxicroak is buffeted by the hail! sammy the wammy sent out Pidgeot! Turn 3 Toxicroak used Sucker Punch! The opposing Pidgeot lost 56% of its health! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Pidgeot used Heat Wave! Toxicroak lost 40.6% of its health! The opposing Pidgeot lost some of its HP! The hail is crashing down. The opposing Pidgeot is buffeted by the hail! Toxicroak is buffeted by the hail! Turn 4 Toxicroak used Sucker Punch! The opposing Pidgeot lost 28% of its health! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Pidgeot fainted! The hail is crashing down. Toxicroak is buffeted by the hail! sammy the wammy sent out Basculin (Basculin-Blue-Striped)! Turn 5 The opposing Basculin used Focus Blast! Toxicroak avoided the attack! Toxicroak used Drain Punch! It's super effective! The opposing Zoroark's illusion wore off! The opposing Zoroark lost 100% of its health! The opposing Zoroark had its energy drained! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Zoroark fainted! The hail stopped. sammy the wammy sent out Weavile! Weavile's Pressure! The opposing Weavile is exerting its pressure! Turn 6 The opposing Weavile used Ice Shard! Toxicroak lost 29.5% of its health! The opposing Weavile lost some of its HP! Toxicroak used Drain Punch! It's super effective! The opposing Weavile lost 91% of its health! The opposing Weavile had its energy drained! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Weavile fainted! sammy the wammy sent out Politoed! Politoed's Drizzle! It started to rain! Turn 7 Toxicroak used Drain Punch! The opposing Politoed lost 87% of its health! The opposing Politoed had its energy drained! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Politoed used Scald! Dry Skin! Toxicroak restored its HP. Turn 8 Toxicroak used Drain Punch! The opposing Politoed lost 13% of its health! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Politoed fainted! Dry Skin! Toxicroak restored its HP. ★sammy the wammy: what sammy the wammy sent out Basculin (Basculin-Blue-Striped)! Turn 9 ★toadeh: my mans The opposing Basculin used Aqua Jet! Dry Skin! It doesn't affect Toxicroak... Toxicroak used Drain Punch! The opposing Basculin lost 100% of its health! Toxicroak lost some of its HP! The opposing Basculin fainted! toadeh won the battle! Ladder updating... sammy the wammy's rating: 1000 → 1000 (+0 for losing) toadeh's rating: 1077 → 1099 (+22 for winning) ★toadeh: lmfao ★toadeh: gg sammy the wammy left.